Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is the main protagonist of the Ace Attorney series. He would make a great addition to Super Smash Bros. Background Phoenix is a rookie defense attorney, who usually accepts murder cases, attempting to exonerate his clients when there is seemingly incontrovertible evidence and testimony against them. Described as "goofy and single-minded", he often encounters unusual situations. Rather than simply arguing his case, Phoenix uses detective skills to gather relevant evidence and investigate the crime scene. When he was in grade school, he was accused of stealing Miles geworth's lunch money, and since he was in a small school, there was a cl trial. During the trial, Larry Butz and Miles geworth stood up for Wright, saying the teacher and students had no evidence of Wright's guilt. The cl trial was dismissed and the three students became best friends until geworth moved away after the murder of his father. It was later revealed that Larry Butz stole geworth's $38 when Butz offered geworth an envelope containing $38. While Wright was surprised, geworth gave the appearance as if he knew all along Butz stole his money. When he was in Ivy University, he found himself a murder suspect in which he was successfully defended by a defense attorney named Mia Fey. After growing up, Phoenix became a defense attorney himself under Mia's law firm. After Mia was murdered, Phoenix takes over the law firm, naming it Wright and co., and also takes Mia's little sister, a spirit medium named Maya, under his wing. As the years ped, Phoenix took on several cases to prove the innocence of those wrongly accused of murder. However, in one case, he inadvertently presented forged evidence to the court and was forced to turn in his badge. Adopting a young girl named Trucy Enigmar as his daughter, Phoenix set up the Wright Anything Talent Agency, hiring the talents of a rookie defense attorney named Apollo Justice after he successfully defends him in court. Phoenix continued to work behind the scenes, helping to implement a jury system to the fictional justice system. After this, he eventually retook the Bar Exam and was reinstated as a lawyer, returning to court a year later. Personality Phoenix Wright is generally quite easy-going in his outlook. His relaxed attitude usually leads to his hyperactive friends leading him around or taking advantage of his good nature, usually by making him foot the bill of large celebratory meals. Wright has repeatedly shown himself to be a loyal friend and lawyer who refuses to back down once his mind is made up. Wright also has somewhat of a sarcastic side that he usually keeps to himself. This tends to manifest itself when dealing with the eccentric characters he comes across, including his friends. In his university years, Phoenix Wright was somewhat of a crybaby and a little childish. For example, he burst into tears when his lawyer Mia Fey got mad at him for lying in his testimony. His naïvety manifested itself mostly in his relationship with Dahlia Hawthorne. His attitude at this time is somewhat comparable to that of his childhood friend Larry Butz, albeit the latter never really grew out of this behavior. Nonetheless, he was often considered the most mature out of all of his friends. Gallery Feenixrite.jpg|Phoenix Wright pointing his finger which he does 99.9% of the time objection.jpg|Phoenix's famous OBJECTION! Moveset Credit goes to Davidk92 for this moveset I found: *Note: Maya accompanies Phoenix, standing in the background similar to Pokemon Trainer and reacts whenever Phoenix attacks, takes damage, etc. When Phoenix wears his alternate costume, Maya is replaced by Trucy. Stats: *'Speed:' 4/10 *'Power:' 3/10 *'Recovery:' 6/10 *'Weight:' 5/10 Intro: Phoenix is standing behind a desk with one hand placed behind it and Maya by his side; he stands up straight as the desk vanishes and Maya runs into the background. Idle Animation: Phoenix stands up straight with one hands on his hip. He occasionally places his other hand to his chin as if in thought. Maya stands in the background, watching the fight intently; if Phoenix stays still for too long, she'll kneel down on the floor. Walk Animation: Phoenix calmly walks forward, his arms swinging in time to his steps slightly. Maya will follow Phoenix to get a good view. Run Animation: Phoenix runs forward, swinging his arms. Maya will run at a slightly slower pace to try and keep up. Taunts: *1. Phoenix produces the court record, reading from it before putting it away. Maya will lean in curiously, trying to read over Phoenix's shoulder. *2. Phoenix will place a hand to his chin in thought, then gasp as if an idea comes to him. *3. Phoenix will place his hands on his hips and chuckle. AAA Combo: Phoenix throws two straight punches with each hand, then a right hook. Forward A: Phoenix attempts a straight punch, but trips and just manages to catch himself. Down A: Phoenix kneels down and dusts ground, looking for evidence. Up A: Phoenix performs a powerful uppercut, while yelling "Take That!" Dash A: Phoenix performs a charging shoulder ram. Air A: Phoenix sneezes at the opponent. Air Forward A: Phoenix performs a flying kick. Air Up A: '''Phoenix swings a briefcase in an upwards arc. '''Air Down A: Phoenix suddenly looses his "footing" and ungracefully drops down. Forward Smash: Phoenix points forward while shouting "OBJECTION!" Up Smash: Phoenix hurls a handful of papers into the air. Down Smash: '''Phoenix's desk appears and he slams his hands on it, producing small dust clouds that damage the opponent. '''Grab: Phoenix briefly summons two green "action bars", forcing the opponent into a witness testimony. *'Grab A:' Phoenix points at the opponent and shouts "That's a contradiction!" which somehow damages them. *'Forward Throw:' Phoenix points dramatically and the opponent is sent flying backwards. *'Back Throw:' The opponent suddenly lunges for Phoenix, but fortunately he trips and falls, and they fall over him. *'Up Throw:' The opponent is somehow launched into the air as Phoenix folds his arms. *'Down Throw:' The opponent simply collapses, as if in pain. B: Objection! Phoenix points his finger while screaming "OBJECTION!" As he does, a large speech bubble with the word appears, damaging anyone struck by it. If anyone is close enough to get hit by the tip of Phoenix's finger, it acts like a Homerun Bat in terms of damage and knockback. Occasionally, Phoenix yells either "HOLD IT" or "TAKE THAT!" This has no effect on the bubble's hitbox or damage. B>: '''Take That! Phoenix opens the Court Record and hurls a random piece of evidence from it, including knives, bottles, t-bones, pieces of paper, guns, etc.; the different pieces have do different damages, but it's usually a difference of only 1 or 2%. Pressing B repeatedly allows Phoenix to throw up to 5 pieces in rapid succession. '''B^: '''Rise From the Ashes. Phoenix suddenly rises up into the air, somehow defying gravity. If he hits anyone while rising up, the spirit of Mia will appear and knock the opponent away. '''Bv: '''Psyche-Locks. Phoenix holds his magatama in front of him; if anyone is in range (approx two bodywidths in front of him), several large chains with red locks spring up from the ground, paralyzing the opponent. The opponent can mash the A button to try and break free; the number of locks (chosen randomly) determines how difficult this is, more locks meaning harder to escape. '''Final Smash: Turnabout Trial. Phoenix's desk appears in front of him, as he yells "Hold It!" producing a large speech bubble that paralyzes anyone it hits. He then begins throwing random pieces of evidence from the Court Record, yelling "Take That! And That! And That!" with each object. Finally, the Nightmare Judge appears in the background and announces "I find the defendant... GUILTY!" and crushes everyone caught in the attack with his gavel. Win Animations: *Phoenix holds a document in one hand, tapping it with the other before pointing dramatically. Maya jumps around him, throwing confetti. *Phoenix will look around slightly astonished that he won and smile sheepishly as Maya runs up and hugs him *Phoenix's phone will go off (with the Cornered! ringtone, naturally), causing him to answer it and walk off. Maya will follow him, looking annoyed. Loss Animation: Phoenix hunches over, grimacing while sweat runs down his face. Maya shakes her head sadly. List of Known Supporters *CanWannaBattle - Calls himself the biggest Phoenix Wright supporter on the board, though he admits he has a low chance. *Patwhit01 *Kikoman589 *kidmf935 *Nehpets700 Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Bad Characters Category:Patwhit01's Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Anime Category:Capcom Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Ultra Category:Literally Category:Core Category:Full movesets